Lin's Confrontation
by TeamFandom
Summary: Alternate ending to episode 3 Book 4. Lin overhears Suyin's talk with Kuvira. Spacing is fixed.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I got this idea the minute episode 3 ended 2 weeks ago, and I've been racking over in my head how I was going to go about writing it. I've never written a fanfic before, this is the best I could do. I'm uploading it now, due to the new episode being about Zaofu. I hope you enjoy, I thought about adding more chapters but I'll hold off till I get some reviews and input.

* * *

><p>Lin had be bypassing throughout the halls of the hotel, walking aimless everywhere while her mind kept replaying the events of the coronation. Who does Kuvira think she is, she whispered barley audible to any bystander. She was drawn out of her thoughts as she heard Su's voice be hide a closed door, of course she stopped unconsciously and listened to the conversation being took place. Instantly she made out Kuvira's voice, though she couldn't really gather what they were saying, so like any curious sibling she stepped closer to the door.<p>

"Than you know what's coming for Zaofu."

Lin felt blood rushing to her head, as her hands clenched tightly. Her teeth gritting sharply against each other. She heard movement and quickly moved down the hallway ducking inside a door frame. Lin watched as her younger sister exited the room, Su's composer showed her worry and anger.

Lin bite her lip tightly to fight back the urge to surge forth and comfort her younger sibling. She knew that Su would only be bitter of her eavesdropping and demand she could take care of herself but in Lin's mind all she could think was that she just made peace after 30 something years and she would let no one come between that or harm her family.

Ten minutes passed, Lin looked from be hide the arch to see if anyone was around before she knew it, she was standing in front of the lightly stained wooden door that only moments ago held her sister and this, this tyrant within. She stared for moments, her mouth tasted sour, and her knuckles were solid white from clenching them for so long.

Finally her mind and body escaped her, before long she was pounding loudly against the door. Her face was met with Kuvira's, she wore a smudged smirked that radiated Lin's anger even more. Kuvira stepped aside gesturing Lin in with an open arm, Lin's body pulled her mind back to reality as it made its way into the room turning to face the person who had threatened the nations and her sister just earlier in the same day.

"And what brings the chief of police to my door, oh wait let me guess. Su?" Kuvira said in a monotone voice, her composer was stern.

Lin stared hard, her teeth exposed in a small snare at the mention of Su's name. "Su doesn't know I'm here." She said bitterly before continuing, "I came on my own." She breathed out.

Kuvira took a step toward her, staring, examining Lin. "Well you've still yet to answer why your here. I don't have time to sit here all day, I have places to be being the great uniter and all."

Lin noticed the gilt in Kuvira's eyes and her lips tugging up in smile as she established herself as the great uniter. "I overheard the conversation that took place with Su, let's just say if you want to threaten her you will have to go through me!" Lin snared out, her whole composure radiated with the anger she felt boiling within.

Kuvira found this amusing and seemingly stepped toward Lin once again, and breathe the words, "If you are threatening me, you should really have not come alone."

Lin narrowed her eyes, her legs moving without permission she found herself slamming her leg against Kuvira's forearm as she blocked. Kuvira moved in, closing the gap between the two and grabbed Lin's arm throwing her into the wall.

"Like I said, you really shouldn't have came alone!" Kuvira spewed as she stared Lin down.

Lin pushed herself up and off the wall, charging at Kuvira. She pulled a chunk of rock from the wall and slammed it into tyrant, only to have it split into pieces as Kuvira slammed it her fist against it. Kuvira moved forth sending a punch that was easily dodged and felt a hard blow to her stomach as Lin brought her knee up.

"If you go near Zaofu, Su or her family I will personally end you!" Lin's voice was full of white rage, her voice almost unrecognizable by herself.

The chief turned away from Kuvira and slowly opened the door when she felt a snapping and a bitter laugh filled her ears. Kuvira stood a few inches be hide her, a laughter dancing upon her lips. Lin felt her knees buckle, she stared down at her amour eyes wide as it tightened its hold on her body. Kuvira walked over standing between Lin and the opened door, she slide down onto one knee taking the chiefs chin in her index and thumb.

"You really shouldn't wear a suit of metal, it could be used against you." Kuvira winked before tightening the grip on Lin's armor.

The last thing Lin saw was the door closing slowly as she passed out from the pain and weight she felt on her body. She could've swore she faintly heard someone's voice saying,

"She will be our ticket to Zaofu."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note.

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Originally I tended for it to be up Last Thurs but I got real busy the past few days. Starting on Chapter 3 soon and hoping to have it up by Thurs. at midnight going into Friday. I hope you like this update, please review and let me know what I can do to make the story better. I hope that I didn't pull to far from the character's personalities.

* * *

><p>Lin could feel her cheek twitching as her eyes slide open, her vision blurred and tunneled. She could feel her body swaying the ground missing beneath her feet, her wrist pulling roughly against platinum cuffs. She managed to look up turning her head slowly to observe her surroundings. Light flooded in, even though it was dim it made her eyes pound within their sockets. Darkness began to fill the room once more, as a door slid shut. Lin's eyes caught sight of a figure moving slowly toward her, her eyes grew wide as she came face to face with Kuvira.<p>

Kuvira smiled smugly at her captive, "Ah, I see your finally awake."

Lin's sight was no longer blurred, but her body tensed as Kuvira spoke. She started to recall what had happened, of the pain she had been previously inflicted. Lin scrunched up the bridge of her nose. Her lips followed the motion tugging upward and exposing her gritted teeth, "You monster!" She spat at her captor. "When I get out of this, I will-" she began but then was cut off by a searing pain in her stomach. Kuvira had delivered a blow so hard that her body resembled a sideways U. Kuvira's eyes were narrowed staring darkly into Lin's pained and twisted face. Kuvira removed her fist from Lin's stomach, "If you want to live, I advise you to shut up."

Swiftly air began filling Lin's lungs as she tried to swallow down the pain from the punch. She stared at Kuvira hard, "What exactly do you want with me?"

Kuvira smiled coldly, "I'm glad you asked, you are going to talk Suyin about handing Zaofu over to us."

Lin's mind began racing. Before she could process her thoughts she involuntarily tugged her arms on the chains trying desperately to break free. Kuvira stood in amusement at her hostage's failed attempts. Lin's fight against the chains began to wear her body down, her wrists were battered and bruised from the struggle against cold platinum chains that held her tightly suspended in the air. She locked eyes with Kuvira for what seemed like a lifetime, unaware she was holding her breath she quickly released a gust of air from her lungs. Gasping for air a small smirk curved upon her face "I'd rather rot in these chain's than allow my sister hand over Zaofu."

A twinge of anger appeared in Kuvira's eyes. She took a step forward toward Lin pulling a metal strip off her amour and slammed it against Lin's mouth. Blood dripped on the darkened floor, Lin's face tilted to the floor as the taste of rust filled her mouth. "Torture me if you like, but I will not betray my family for you."

Kuvira sighed, "I honestly wish you would've cooperated with me. It's a shame honestly, you could've agreed and everything would've ended up civil between all of us. Unfortunately, now I have to go plan B."

Lin looked up at Kuvira, she felt the chains starting to descend her on the ground, Kuvira was over near a wall winding a crane. Her feet felt solid ground as she pulled her arms down to her chest, they were stiff and hurting from being hung up like a meat sack. Turning her attention back to Kuvira, she narrowed her eyes.

Kuvira's smile once again danced upon her face with glee and amusement as she crossed the room back to Lin. "Answer me this, what is it about Suyin that makes her so fit to have a say in the happenings of Zaofu? Don't say it's because your family either. I stepped up, I united the earth kingdom. Suyin has done nothing but hide away in Zaofu! She let people run rampant and cause chaos in the earth kingdom because she did not feel it necessary to interfere! Who's the real tyrant in this situation!?"

Lin starred coldly at Kuvira gritting her teeth. "Don't you ever speak of her like that again!" Lin barked harshly pushing forward against the chains and tried to connect a kick to Kuvira's waist. Kuvira dodged Lin's leg as it came toward her, she stepped into the space between them and grabbed Lin by the shirt, "You honestly think you can harm me?" Lin starred coldly as she brought her legs up swiftly into Kuvira's chest pushing off, she felt the cold ground as her elbow hit and her body slide to a stop. Kuvira had been pushed back a few feet but was still standing. Lin pulled herself up, as Kuvira began to walk toward her. She focused on Kuvira's movement's noticing the clenched fist, she ducked as an arm sore over her. Lin immediately came up from crouching and slammed the platinum cuffs into Kuvira's jaw. Kuvira was taken off guard stumbling back a little she felt the trickle of blood run down her chin and her teeth began to expose in a snare. Lin smiled a little happy to manage to connect a blow to Kuvira, when she suddenly felt her body slam into the wall. Her vision blurred slightly, her body screaming from the force of the impact. Her head was suddenly slammed into the wall, her eyes clenched shut from the ringing in her head. A strike to the stomach, another to the side of her face. She could feel herself falling, but a knee to the chest stopped her from hitting the ground.

"You and your sister are one in the same, foolish."

Lin could barely hear Kuvira's words, she could feel herself slipping away, the only sound in the room was a loud snap as Kuvira bended a metal strip across Lin's back forcing her to the ground with a thud.

Lin laid out cold, shallow breathing and blood smeared her face, hair and shirt. Kuvira turned making her way out of the room, she didn't even bother to hang Lin back up she knew that Lin wouldn't be moving for a long time.

Time passed, Kuvira had finished talking to Baatar and Bolin about talking to Suyin as their train enter Zaofu. The three of them made their way into the main quarters of Suyin's home, the family stood angry-looking at them as they entered. It brought a smile to Kuvira's face. Kuvira watched as Bolin began to talk stupidly to the family she once worked for. She rolled her eye's as he paraded around each family member, she felt disgust for them and his foolishness but she needed him.

Suyin raising her voice brought Kuvira back to her surrounding's.

"Leave, Zaofu will never accept you as their leader!"

Kuvira narrowed her eye's, "Than you leave me no choice." She pointed to a window that rested behind Suyin. Kuvira had informed a trust worthy guard to bring Lin to the yard beneath the building's main look out ten minutes after they enter the building.

Suyin had walked to the window and starred, her jaw slacked as her fist slammed against the window seal.

"You have 24 hour's to agree to join the empire or we take this city by force."

Kuvira didn't need to mention what would happen to Lin, Su wasn't stupid and she didn't need Bolin knowing about her hostage.

Bolin looked at Opal his mind was made, he needed to try to talk Kuvira out of this. He turned his attention on them.

Kuvira nodded to Bolin and turned away with Baatar as the three exited they could hear a muffed cry coming from Su as she fell to her knee's.


End file.
